


just my life

by caseyii78



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseyii78/pseuds/caseyii78
Summary: my childhood so far





	just my life

introduction:  
We were a normal family just my dad, mum, little sister, little brother and me everything was perfect, we were happy but it all changed that one day when we watched our mother walk out the door and left us. A few months later my dad told me why she had left and she had cheated on him. Everything was getting better our that's what i had thought but it turns out my dad had gotten depressed but he was able to get better with the help of a lovely women named paula, she as married but her husband was sent to jail for being a child predator she was very nice and had 3 kids with that man. Paula and my dad got together. We were now a family of 8. We were happy for a couple of years. 

That's when I started to get weird feelings. I was always tired but it was hard to sleep. I felt sad a lot but I also felt weirdly happy??  
Then one night i woke up from a nightmare and there were these voices in my head telling me these bad thing but then they stopped but i felt pain in my arm i somehow got a blade from my sharpener and cut myself. I kept it all to myself.  
The feelings, cut but the voices never appeared again but the feelings stayed and so did something else. I now have these mood things: one was childlike the other was more depressed and the last one looked like a teacher or a student?? 

Childlike Discretion: they just looked like a younger version of me but more pure. They liked to wear skirts with a hoodie or a dress with a cardigan of many colors.they liked to draw and play with the depressed one.

Depressed Discretion: they looked like a 15 or 16 year old me. They liked to wear leggings with a hoodie or with a shirt of mostly black,white and blue, they also liked to listen to music or play with the childlike one. 

teacher/student Discretion: they looked the oldest around 20 or so and liked to wear jeans and a t-shirt and sometimes with a jacket they were always holding a book and had glasses and tended to look after the other two like a parent would. 

They could sometimes come out and influence my actions like when i play with my siblings the childlike one would influence my actions. The teacher/student one would come out when i was reading or studying and then would influence that.  
Then the depressed one would mostly come out at night then influenced me to stay up or help me to sleep.


End file.
